1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a storage case for containing disc-shaped recording media, such as, floppy discs or the like contained within respective substantially flat rectangular housings or envelopes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the purpose of storing a disc-shaped recording medium, such as, a floppy disc or the like contained within a substantially flat rectangular housing or envelope, it has been proposed to employ a storage case 1 of the type shown on FIG. 17. The storage case 1 includes a substantially rectangular base 2 having a peripheral wall 2a extending along three of its sides, and a rectangular lid 3 pivoted in respect to the base 2 and having a pocket or flat pouch 3a into which a rectangular housing or envelope containing a floppy disc or the like can be inserted when the lid 3 is in its illustrated open position. Thereafter, the lid 3 can be pivoted to a closed position seating on the edge of the peripheral wall 2a of the base. The known storage case 1 is usually molded of a material of relatively high rigidity, for example, having a flexural rigidity of about 35,000 kg/cm.sup.2, such as, polystyrene, acrylatestyrene or the like.
In addition to the storage case 1 shown on FIG. 17, and which is intended to contain only one disc-shaped recording medium in its respective rectangular housing or envelope, it has been proposed to provide a storage case 1' of the type illustrated on FIG. 18, and which is molded of a relatively flexible material, such as, polypropylene or the like having a flexural rigidity of about 10,000 to 13,000 kg/cm.sup.2. Such relatively flexible material has improved sealing characteristics and an aesthetically pleasing appearance, and may be readily employed for forming the storage case 1' so as to accommodate two floppy discs in their respective rectangular housings or envelopes. More particularly, as shown, the storage case 1' has a pair of rectangular lids or cover portions 2' and 3' pivotally connected to each other, at one edge, by a molded hinge 4' of reduced thickness so that the lids 2' and 3' are swingable relative to each other between the illustrated opened positions in which the lids 2' and 3' are spread angularly apart, and closed positions in which the lids are brought together with their inner surfaces in confronting relation. Each of the lids 2' and 3' has a peripheral rim formed thereon to define a shallow inner concavity for accommodating therein the rectangular housing or envelope 5 containing a respective floppy disc. The storage case 1' of FIG. 18 is an improvement over the storage case 1 of FIG. 17 in that the former is capable of storing two floppy discs in their respective rectangular housings or envelopes.
However, recently, the demand for disc-shaped recording media, such as, floppy discs or the like, has increased due to widespread employment of notebook-type personal computers and the like. Such increased demand for disc-shaped recording medium has led to a corresponding demand for storage cases in which the disc-shaped recording media can be safely and conveniently transported and stored. The note-type personal computers require the user to carry about at least two floppy discs, one being for data recording while the other is reserved for backup recording. However, it is preferably to have available three or more floppy discs. Since, as noted above with reference to FIG. 18, the existing storage cases have been designed to contain no more than two floppy discs, in those cases where it is desirable to have three or more floppy discs available, it is necessary to carry about at least two storage cases which is inconvenient.